His Own Kind Of Strawberry Jam
by Bijou Kyosuke
Summary: Matt has left the orphange for a new life without Mello, Near and the whole Kira Case. He soon comes across our favortie strawberry jam lover! Beyond BirthdayXMatt M for cursing, gore and possible lemons in later chapters. FINAL CHAPTER
1. Strawberry Gashes

**Whoo! I'm back again with another new story! This one goes on kinda the dark side! The way its written is inspired by Stephen King's Carrie. It's a really good book/movie! I've read the book (I'm reading it for a second time now!) but only saw part of the movie. Anyway it's about Matt and Beyond Birthday!! If you couldn't tell by the title! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Matt or Beyond Birthday! Unhappy face.**

A black and white striped blob walked the streets all alone. He just turned eighteen and he was able to leave that god forsaken orphanage he lived in for almost all his life. But, alas, he had no where to go. His best friend left him to rot in loneliness three fricken' years ago. On that day, he no longer thought of him as a brother but more like his father who left him to die. He couldn't go to the man his ex-best friend thought was oh-so cool. He was dead. That man was the exact reason as to why he left so early. And that god damn Near. Those two were the main and only reasons why this boy was left to fall into darkness.

'_No where to go… I'm not going to Near. And I'm defiantly not going to try to track down that son of bitch, Mello.' _The boy thought. His boots slunk against the dirty pavement of Tokyo. Why he was in Tokyo, not even he knew why. He was starving and dying of thirst. He slumped into an alleyway and fell against the wall. He couldn't take the stomach pains of hunger. He slid down the wall on his back. He fell to the ground and lied on his side. Was he seriously going to die of hunger? Was he going to die like a dog beaten and neglected?

Dog…

Neglected….

(Mello that fucking bastard Mello best friend my ass)

His thoughts instantly flew to the leather clad blond that was his best friend. Ex-best friend, excuse me. He was constantly treated like a fucking dog by that bastard. He never thought anything of it. He decided it was normal to be for friends to treat each other like that. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet shuffling. The boy looked up to see the source of the noise.

Above him stood a man looking down at him, a creepy smile growing on his face. He had red stains all over his perfectly pure white long-sleeved shirt. The red head on the ground couldn't tell if they were gashes of blood or strawberries. He prayed to a non-excitant god that they were strawberries. He reached down at the boy

(is he going to kill me oh please god no please god)

and petted his amber red hair. The boy was in shock. Why was a total fucking stranger, that could be a fucking murderer for Christ's sake, petting him like a dog?

"Hmm… You seem like a good boy." The man cackled. He sat down on his haunches with his knees pressed against his chest. "Do you need a place to live? You seem lost."

The boy stared in horror and wonder at this man. Was he going to let him live with him? He didn't know what to say. Should he take it up? But what if he was a crazy murderer? The head red was terrified and inched closer to the wall, his hands close to his chest. The man laughed. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." He reached a hand out again.

The boy flinched back, whimpering like a kicked puppy. He snuggled his head into the collar of his vest. Only his mouth and nose could fit so his orange tinted goggle covered eyes were showing. The man smiled gently. He rested his hand on the boy's striped sleeve. "I'm not insane. I can promise you that. Please come live with me. I'm awful lonely."

"_He lives alone? Well…" _The red head thought. "O…Okay." He said quietly. The man smiled bigly. He helped the boy up. They stood looking at each other. The 'gashed' man's nose would meet the boy's forehead if they stood closer. But that was only because he was slouching. If he fully stood up, the boy's nose would meet his neck.

"Come along." The man said walking deeper down the ally. The boy followed, like a dog. The man pulled back a blanket to show a hole in a stone wall. He held it back for the red head to go in first. The boy did so, the man followed soon after.

The room was quite the shit hole, to be blunt. It had a crummy brownish/grayish couch slammed against the wall. A small pale white shag rug covered with, again, either strawberry or blood gashes

(can't forget the gashes oh no far too important)

sat in the center of the cement floor. A small wall hid a stove, probably broken by the looks of it. A mini fridge rested on the half counter. A plastic table was connected to the wall, two also plastic chairs on either side. Outside the 'kitchen', the same as the 'living room' was a bed. Why a bed there the boy didn't want to ask.

"What's your name, kid?" The man looked at him. The boy jumped, startled. "H-Huh?" He said in response. "I asked for your name." The man said, patiently. "Oh…Um…Matt."

"Matt, eh?" The man bowed to him. "My name is Rue Ryuzaki."


	2. Hanging By A Moment

**He He! I'm back with chapter 2! I already have one review and an alert! I feel so special! Thank you, Deishi-Sama and AnsemMesna!!**

**Anyway, there are actually a lot of songs I listen to as I type this.**

**Stupid Girl – Cold**

**Ocean Avenue – Yellow card**

**Michi (To you all) – Aluto**

**All Around Me – Flyleaf**

**Victoriam Speramus - Krypteria**

**But none of them have to do with the plot. (Not that I know of right now anyway. If I think more about them and the lyrics then they might.) Somehow though they influence me…So maybe they do… There's only one song that actually I listen to which has to do with this. **

**Strawberry Gashes – Jack Off Jill**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Matt, or BB. Just this messed up/disturbing story plot.**

The man named Rue Ryuzaki stood up from his bent-over bow and stood there, slouching. Matt stared at him. He opened his mouth

(ryuzaki… L…is that him no he's dead that's impossible)

but no words came out. _'Are they brothers or something? They look exactly alike!' _The man had raven black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed or shampooed or anything in weeks. He had deep, dark lines underneath his eyes, from either no sleep or just he puts on a bunch of eyeliner. His skin was incredibly pale like he had never seen the sun. Ryuzaki noticed Matt trying to talk.

"What is it? Do you have something to say?" He questioned a soft smile on his face. The boy closed his mouth and shook his head. "Okay. Well. Are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

Those words made him remember how hungry he was and his stomach pains came back. He nodded to Ryuzaki. "Come along." He motioned for Matt to follow him into he kitchen. The amber red head followed him. Ryuzaki opened the mini fridge. He pulled out a new, never opened jar with something in it. Matt read the label and it was strawberry jam.

(strawberries…strawberry gashes…all over all over)

"Would you like some jam?" Ryuzaki said kindly to him. "Um…Sure." Was the quiet reply from Matt. Ryuzaki handed the boy the jar. Matt stood there, holding the jam, looking at it. "Are you going to eat it?" The man asked him, looking down at him. "Uh…"

Ryuzaki ignored him and took out another already opened jar. He popped the lid off and stuck his hand in. He took out a glob of pink mush and stuck it in his mouth. Matt stared at him, a look of shock and disgust on his face. Ryuzaki looked at him, jam on the side of his mouth. "Is something wrong? Do you not like jam? Or are you unable to eat? Should I feed you?" Ryuzaki questioned. Matt shook his franticly. "N-No. It's just… you eat it without bread or anything?"

"Why would I do that?" Ryuzaki said to him, like it was completely insane. "Eating with your hands lets you get more." Matt slowly backed away from the deranged man. He fucking ate jam with his bare hands! He is insane! What's next? He _is_ a murderer?! "Um... Do you have anything else?" Matt put the jam on the counter beside the mini fridge. The man looked through the fridge, a single finger in his mouth, a hand holding open the door. "No. All I have is jam. Oh!" He closed the fridge. He turned to the boy. "Excuse me! I have completely forgotten to ask you if you wanted some tea!" He said in panic, like he did a huge and unforgivable sin. "Um… Yes, please." Matt said shyly. Ryuzaki went over to the single cabinet and took out two cups and two packets of tea. He placed the packets in the cups and grabbed a kettle that slept on the counter. Ryuzaki filled it up with water from the sink and put it on the stove top. He turned the stove on and set it to the right temperature.

"_So it's not broken after all…"_ Matt thought to himself.

--

They sat at the table, drinking their tea and making small talk. Matt thought the tea tasted like shit but drank it anyway to be polite and he desperately needed to fill his stomach with something. He was still trying to get over the jam incident.

"So what were you doing on the streets of Tokyo all by yourself?" Ryuzaki asked him, a smile on his face. Matt looked down. He remembered Mello and Near and Wammy' House.

(that god forsaken orphanage where he met mello the asshole of all time)

"I…I'd rather not talk about it." He choked out. He held back tears. He had no idea why he was about to cry over _them_.

(cry baby)

Ryuzaki noticed this and didn't ask him any further. He stood and went to the boy's side. He rested a hand on his shoulder, making Matt look up. He bent over and hugged the broken boy. Matt sat there in shock. He didn't pull away or shove him off. He was actually happy this man was hugging him. He had never been hugged before by anyone. Not Mello. Not Near. Not even his own parents. No one. Now he did start crying. The man held on tighter. He feared the boy would leave if he let go. Matt eventually hugged him back. They sat there for what felt hours but was only minutes. They both pulled away when Matt stopped crying. He pushed his goggles on to his forehead. He wiped his eyes of extra tears.

Ryuzaki knelt in front of him. He pet his hair again. "You look quite handsome without your goggles, you know." The man smiled._ "Is he a pedophile or something? Wait, I'm eighteen. So he's not a pedophile but still…He's hitting on me."_ Matt knew he liked men but he was not fully gay. He was bisexual, as he tried to explain to Mello so many times. He knew deep down that Mello was gay. He was actually the first and only boy that Matt liked. That is until now. Was he seriously going to fall for a man he met not even an hour ago? What if the man was just kidding? Or what if he wasn't gay?

Matt blushed at the comment. "I would like to see you without them more." Ryuzaki said, taking the goggles fully off his head. He kissed his forehead. "Much better." He smiled at Matt. Matt's face turned an even deeper shade of pink. It became red. Ryuzaki noticed this and let out small laugh. "Am I embarrassing you? I'm sorry."

Matt was silent. He didn't know what to say. His heart was beating faster and faster.

(BA-BUMP BA-BUMP BA-BUMP)

Ryuzaki had a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong? Do I frighten you?" He asked. Matt slowly shook his head. "No… I'm just surprised. First you take me in, offer me your food, hold me, then compliment me and kiss me." Matt responded quietly. "Is that bad? I won't kiss you anymore if you don't want me to. If it really makes you that uncomfortable…"

"N-No! It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all! I actually am enjoying your affection very much!!" He yelled out. He quickly covered his mouth. Why did he say that? He practically just confessed his sexuality and his feelings towards this random man.

(is there a such thing as love at first sight no I don't think so well I do)

Ryuzaki smiled softly. "Enjoying? So you're gay, eh?" he said removing Matt's hand, not letting go of it after. "I'm not gay… I'm bisexual." Matt muttered, blushing as Ryuzaki held onto his hand. "Hmm? Bisexual? You like women and men…"

"Y-Yeah." Ryuzaki started to rub his thumb on Matt's gloved hand. "Hmm." Ryuzaki made the sound quietly, thinking about the boy. Should he make him his pet? What if he belonged to someone else? ...Well, fuck them. Matt is his now. Matt is his special pet, to be forever his. He knew the boy would agree. Ryuzaki slowly rose his head up, pressing his lips onto Matt's.

**Cliff hanger? Read chapter three to find out how Matt reacts! Reviews are very much welcome! Also! Also! Tonight is episode 35 of Death Note!! Matt's English voice shall be heard!! **

**MelRose19**


	3. All Around Me

**Omg! Chapter 3! I got two more reviews! That makes three! Thank you Deishi-Sama and ginniirox! **

**I looked up the lyrics I mentioned in the last chapter and some of them do fit! **

**I heard Matt's English voice!! I had to do a silent scream because my parents were sleeping in the next room. I think his English voice is better than his Japanese. But that's just my opinion.**

**Also tell me if you think I'm rushing into their relationship! They aren't really together to me…Just like flirting or something…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Matt, or BB. Just the plot.**

Matt's eyes opened wide as the man pressed his lips onto his own. He didn't know what to do. Should he kiss back? Shove him off? He was highly confused. And blushing like mad. He kissed him back, his thoughts all jumbled up. Ryuzaki pulled away after a minute. Matt let out whine in his head. He enjoyed that kiss too. That kiss…was special.

(first kiss a special one indeed there's a first for everything)

Ryuzaki smiled, actually more like smirked, at the boy. "First kiss for you?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. He could tell by the blush on his face that was his first kiss. Matt nodded, still blushing. "Amazing, a handsome young man like you just had their first kiss. I'm guessing you're still a virgin also?"

Matt's face was too red to even describe it! Does this man enjoy making him blush? Matt could only nod again. He couldn't speak. He was at a lost for words. Ryuzaki began to pet his hair again.

(what is he your dog yes he is my dog my pet)

"Again. Amazing, you're still a virgin. I would fix that…but we only just met, now didn't we? Maybe tomorrow…" He whispered into his ear. Shivers went flying down Matt's spine. Did he really mean that? Was he actually going to fuck him? Matt felt many odd feelings inside. He was confused. He was excited. Did he want it though? What if he was kidding? Wait… He wasn't kidding before... He kissed him right after he said he was handsome. Does that mean…

Ryuzaki stood up, and pulled Matt up. "You look tired…Do you want to go to bed? Sleep would be good for you." Matt thought about it. "Yes, actually I would like to go to bed…" He yawned. Ryuzaki led him out of the kitchen and into the living room. He took him to the bed. "Here. Sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"What? No… I'll sleep on the couch. That would be rude of me to take your bed away." Matt replied.

"No, it wouldn't."

"Yes, it would."

"No. It would not be rude."

"Yes. It would be rude."

Ryuzaki sighed deeply. This boy could defiantly put up a fight. He was like a five year old. Maybe that was why he liked him. His innocence, his immaturity. "You know what… Why don't we just share the bed?" He suggested. Matt gulped nervously. "Uh…Okay…" They both got into the bed. Matt didn't know if he should just lie on his back or on his side, facing away from him. Would that also be rude? He chose the first and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He soon drifted into sleep within minutes.

Ryuzaki lied on his side, looking at the boy. He inched closer to him, making sure not to wake him. He slowly caressed his face with hand. His face was so soft and flawless.

Matt eyes slowly cracked open. He breathed deeply though his nose and out his mouth. He smelt strawberries. He found himself lying on his side, cuddled up against Ryuzaki. He would back off but Ryuzaki had his arms around his waist. _"Ack! Should I shove him off? Or creep away slowly? Did he do this on purpose?! I bet he did!"_

Even though his thoughts disagreed, the red head actually was enjoying this embrace. He felt safe within Ryuzaki's arms. He felt like…He was wanted when he was hugged by him yesterday and now too. He cuddled deeper against his chest, Ryuzaki's warmth engulfing him even further. The man began to stir.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Matt. He smiled down at him. "Good morning." Ryuzaki kissed his forehead. He didn't pull away. He rested the side of his face onto the top of Matt's head. "Did you sleep well? No nightmares?"

"I slept well, no nightmares at all. I used to have a lot. I…actually haven't slept in days because of it. I was too scared to sleep." Matt whispered against his chest. "I probably didn't have any because I was in safe arms." Matt added not even thinking about it. He blushed again. _"I did it again! I really need think about what I say!!"_

He felt Ryuzaki smile. "If you ever do…Tell me, I'll comfort you." _"I'll be your hiding place. Hidden from the world, so no one or anything can hurt you." _


	4. I've Just Seen a Face

**Chapter Four!! Whoo! I got two more reviews! That makes five now!! And I got two more story alerts! Thank you, Deishi-Sama, ginniirox, KianaRia and Haley Mane!**

**If you noticed the chapter titles are songs that have to do with the story and also a little bit with the chapter! **

**Chapter one – Strawberry Gashes – Jack off Jill**

**Chapter two – Hanging by a Moment – Lifehouse**

**Chapter three – All Around Me – flyleaf **

**Chapter four – I've Just Seen a Face – Jim Sturgess**

**I don't know if this one has to do with the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Matt, or BB. Just this plot.**

Matt looked up at Ryuzaki. His smile reflected the one on Ryuzaki's face. His emerald green eyes met Ryuzaki's deep dark red almost black eyes. Ryuzaki gently placed his lips onto Matt's. Matt, coming out of a semi-shock, kissed him back. The man licked the boy's bottom lip, making Matt jump and pull away.

(shy much)

"What's wrong?" Ryuzaki questioned. "Wha….What was that?" Matt responded, blushing. "That was my tongue…" Ryuzaki told the boy. _"Is he really this inexperienced? Am I going to have to explain what making-out is?"_

(why explain just show no he is scared)

"Your…Your what?!" Matt said his eyes wide. _"I guess I am." _Ryuzaki thought. "It's called making-out, Matt. When two people make-out, they place their tongues in each others mouths while kissing."

(be more blunt i'm not being blunt this is also embarrassing for me)

Matt gave him a 'you were gonna do that?!' look.Ryuzaki held him tighter. "If you don't want to then I'll wait. The same goes for the virginity thing." Matt blushed at the mentioning of him being a virgin. He wasn't kidding?! He was seriously going to take his virginity away?! He didn't even though if they together! Did he want this man he only met yesterday?

(you let him kiss you two times now)

Ryuzaki played with Matt's hair, his other arm underneath Matt's side, clinging to his vest. "Why do you wear that vest? It must have been uncomfortable to sleep in…" Ryuzaki looked down at the boy. "It was uncomfortable…" Matt said. "Then take it off." Matt looked at him for a moment then sat up. He unbuttoned it and slipped it off. His black and white striped shirt was fully visible. Ryuzaki sat up and looked Matt over.

"What?" Matt said noticing him looking at him. "Nothing…It's nothing." There was a somewhat hearable grumble. Matt blushed, knowing that was his stomach. Ryuzaki laughed gently at the sound. "I'm sorry I don't have anything besides strawberry jam and tea."

"It's okay…I'll survive off of tea I guess…" Matt said sadly. That tea seriously tasted like shit. "No. I'll go out and buy you food." Ryuzaki said. "Huh? Uh…You don't have to. Seriously I will survive off of tea." Matt reassured him. Ryuzaki got off the bed and went to a folded pile of clothes on the floor besides the bed. "I am going to get you food." He said picking put some clothes. He went to a door besides the couch. Matt guessed it was the bathroom. Ryuzaki came back within minutes, looking the same he did before. The only difference was that the gashes were in different spots.

"What do you like to eat?" He asked Matt who still sat in bed. "Seriously you don't have-" He was cut off by the man. "What do you like to eat?" He asked again. Matt sighed. "Um…Anything I guess…"

_"Besides jam,"_ He thought to himself. "Okay…" Ryuzaki said quietly going towards the hole in the wall. "I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep or something, okay?" He said looking over his shoulder. "Okay, Ryuzaki…" Ryuzaki went through the hole and pulled the blanket over it out of his way. He smiled to himself as he walked down the ally. He said his name so cutely.

--

It was about two or three hours later when Ryuzaki came back. He ran in, panting, with a weird look in his eyes. He had more gash marks on his white shirt. Luckily Matt was asleep. He approached Matt slowly, holding a big brown bag. It held bento boxes that would probably last Matt about a week at the most. He placed it besides the bed and crawled onto the bed, looming over Matt. The boy was sleeping on his back. Ryuzaki placed his hands beside each side of Matt's shoulders. He pressed his forehead against the younger boy's. Matt slowly opened his eyes looking right at Ryuzaki. He held back a scream.

"R-Ryuzaki?!" He said in shock. "Wha…What are you doing?!" Ryuzaki smiled. "I was simply waiting for you to wake up. You're so cute when you sleep, you know." He rolled off of Matt and onto the floor. There was a loud _thud._ Ryuzaki sat up and pulled a bento box out of the brown paper bag. "Here. Food."

Matt sat up and took it slowly. He opened the lid and looked inside. It had all kinds of contents he didn't know. Worst of all, there was chop sticks, in which he had no idea how to use. "Um…I don't know…How to use chop sticks…" He said, embarrassed. Ryuzaki looked at him. "Then why are you in Tokyo?"

"I…I don't know!" Matt yelled. Ryuzaki knew he was upsetting the boy. He got up and onto the bed. He sat on Matt's lap, his knees on either sides of his hips and his legs folded behind them. He took the chop sticks from the box and picked up a piece of food. He placed them near Matt's lips. "Open your mouth." Matt did so and Ryuzaki placed the food into his mouth. Matt chewed it, decided he liked it, and swallowed. They followed this routine until the box was empty. Ryuzaki placed the box and chop sticks onto the floor. He inched closer to Matt and pressed his lips against his. Matt, now getting used to this, kissed him back.

Ryuzaki decided to try again and licked his bottom lip. Matt opened his mouth, letting Ryuzaki's tongue go in his mouth. _"This feels so weird! But…"_ Matt thought. He had to admit he kind of liked this. Ryuzaki's tongue explored Matt's mouth then going to Matt's tongue. Their tongues fought over dominance. After awhile they both pulled away. Matt was panting for breath while Ryuzaki sat there still on his lap. The boy's face was red.

"That was pretty good for your first make-out." Ryuzaki said to him, smiling. "So…So…That's what making out is?" Matt said out of breath. Ryuzaki nodded. "I…kind of like it…"

Ryuzaki smiled at the boy. His panting made him want him even more. "Now how about that virginity thing?" He said slowly lifting up Matt's shirt.

**Cliff Hanger!! Ha-ha I'm so evil. Sorry it was short. Stay tuned! If you guys want a lemon (and if I have the guts…) there might be a lemon next chapter or so.**

**I think the song kind of fits the chapter…Tell me if you agree. **

**Melrose19**


	5. Stupid Girl

**Hey! I'm back with Chapter five! Stupid Girl! (Song by Cold) I got three more reviews! That makes eight! Thank you, Deishi-Sama, ginniirox and applegell!**

**To Deishi-Sama: That was exactly what I was thinking! Matt waking up to Ryuzaki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Matt, or BB. Just this plot! **

Here it comes. He wasn't kidding after all. Maybe Matt should take Ryuzaki seriously from now on. He was really going to fuck him and take his virginity away. Did he want this? Wait…He's going to be on bottom…This is going to hurt…Matt's eyes went wide as he realized this. _"This…This is going hurt! I'm scared! I don't want this!!"_ He started to squirm when his shirt came off. He couldn't move away because Ryuzaki still sat on his lap.

Ryuzaki realized something wasn't right. "Is something the matter, Matty?" He asked innocently. "I…I don't want this! It's going to hurt!" Matt yelled at him, fear clinging to every word. "No it won't. I promise." Ryuzaki told him, playing with the belt loop of his jeans. Ryuzaki began to kiss his neck. Matt felt tears stinging at his eyes. "I…I said I don't want this!!" He screamed at Ryuzaki, shoving him off of him. Ryuzaki did a backwards roll off the front of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud _thud_.

Matt pulled his legs close to his chest, terrified of what Ryuzaki was going to do. Was he going to yell at him? Hit him? Take away his virginity anyway? He was becoming afraid of the man. Ryuzaki slowly sat up. He went back onto the bed and crawled over to Matt. Matt put his head between his knees, whimpering.

(im in for it now im dead im sooo fuckin dead)

Ryuzaki stood on his knees, looming over the boy. Matt slowly looked up at him, stone cold fear in his eyes. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He was so fucking scared.

**I'm so sorry it's so short! But I need your help! What should Ryuzaki do?? I'm so stumped.**

**MelRose19**


	6. Prelude 12 21

**I am back with Chapter Six! Prelude 12/21! (By Afi) Thank you Deishi-Sama and Nyu-chan for reviewing! Thank you Riku-Heartilly for the favorite and Nicki Nicotine for the Story Alert! And a huge thanks to ginniirox for the idea of this chapter! It's kind of short though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Matt, or BB. Just this plot.**

Ryuzaki glared down at the boy. He raised his thin arm up and sent it flying back down. He slapped Matt so fucking hard that Matt's cheek began to bleed. A thin line of dark colored red blood ran slowly down Matt's cheek, mixing with the tears now falling from his eyes. Ryuzaki raised his arm again. Matt tucked his head in between his knees again and started to sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please! I'm sorry!" He cried. He heard the flop of Ryuzaki's arm meeting his side. Matt looked up, a blood stain on the left knee of his jeans. Tears were falling down his face in a slow heavy flow.

Ryuzaki looked away from Matt. Why did he do that? Why is he so angry? Was it because he wanted to fuck the boy and throw him out like everyone else? No…This boy was different. He did want to fuck him but…he wouldn't get rid him just yet. Maybe even never…He was too special. He couldn't stand the boy's sobs. He told himself that he would be the boy's hiding place to protect him…

(then why did you hit him)

Ryuzaki looked at the boy and went closer to him. Matt inched way from him. He was terrified. He sobbed even more. He felt a hand gently petting him. Ryuzaki had a small smile on his face. What, is he happy he's scaring the shit out Matt right now?

"I'm sorry…" He said gently. "I shouldn't have hit you. It was very immature of me." He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and sat back down, pulling Matt onto his lap. "Please forgive me." He said. He licked the blood off of Matt's cheek. "No…I shouldn't have shoved you off of me."

"You had every right to. Since you weren't willing, then it would have been rape." Ryuzaki whispered in his ear. Shivers flew down the boy's spine at the thought of sex. He sobbed a bit more. "I'm just so scared of it hurting." He choked out.

"I promise you I will go easy when the time comes." Ryuzaki assured him. "Could…Could now be the…The time?" Matt whispered, blushing. He did want it.

--

**I'm so sorry guys! There won't be a lemon next chapter! One reason: **_**My parents go through my folders!**_** Maybe in a few chapters I can have one of them look back on the lemon. **

**But!! If I get enough reviews and if you guys really want it, there will be a lemon but I'll just hide it on my flash drive!**

**(I kind of hate this chapter btw. I'll probably fix it up later…)**

**MelRose19**


	7. Show Me Love

**Whoo! I finally finished it! Here we go! Chapter seven! Show Me Love (By t.A.T.u)!**

**Okay so its been awhile since I updated so I cant think the people who reviewed the last chapter or favorited or alerted this story! Sorry! But thank you very much!**

**This is my first lemon so don't kill me for it being so bad. It's the reason why I took so long. I can read them, look at them, talk about them, etc. but when it comes to writing one…I freeze up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Matt, or BB. Just this plot.**

**Also! This is dedicated to my sister! It's her birthday today! Though she hates yaoi but oh well!**

Ryuzaki looked down at the boy on his lap. "Are you sure?" He didn't want Matt regretting it his decision in the middle of it and having to stop. The red head nodded. His feelings were having a war inside his head. Love vs. Lust. But…He wanted this. He trusted Ryuzaki enough to do this.

Ryuzaki was wondering to himself what he should do. Should he fuck the boy? Or make him wait? The boy wanted this, so... He pulled Matt off of his lap and laid him down onto the bed. He crawled on top of him. He pressed his lips against Matt's. Matt, now fully used to this, kissed him back, hungrily. Ryuzaki parted his lips with his tongue, entering Matt's mouth. His tongue explored his mouth, tasting every bit of it. He attacked his tongue and a light moan vibrated from Matt's throat.

Ryuzaki slowly reached his pale, cold hands onto his chest. His hands explored the red head's torso. The boy gasped at the touch. Ryuzaki teasingly played with one of his peaked nubs, making Matt break apart from the kiss and let out a moan. His own shirt soon met Matt's that was already on the floor. Matt blushed as he saw Ryuzaki shirtless. He incredibly skinny and his ribs could be seen.

They kissed passionately again. Ryuzaki pulled on Matt's jeans. He unbuttoned them vastly and pulled down the zipper. He discarded the unwanted clothing, leaving Matt in only red boxers. Ryuzaki pulled the waistband down slowly. He soon pulled them all the way off, making them greet the two shirts on the floor. He looked down at the naked figure under him. Matt's face matched his hair and his eyes were full of lust and pleasure. He unzipped his own pants and pulled them off. He took off his black boxers after.

(a bit hasty eh)

Matt couldn't breathe when he saw Ryuzaki completely naked. Ryuzaki pressed his lips firm against the boy's. Matt decided against letting him inside his mouth. He smirked against Ryuzaki's lips. Ryuzaki felt his hand around Matt's member, making the red head gasp. Ryuzaki took this chance to dart his tongue into his mouth. Ryuzaki wrapped his fingers around Matt's member, sliding his hand up and down. Matt let out a loud moan.

The feeling was wordless. There was no describing how Matt was feeling. It was too mixed up. Love, Pleasure, Lust. He whined when Ryuzaki stopped. The man moved his hand off and down to Matt's entrance. "I'm going to have to do this so it won't hurt that bad." Was the only thing he said before he stuck a finger in Matt. Matt breathed deeply, trying to get used to this new feeling. Ryuzaki stuck in another finger. Matt gasped, light sweat forming on his forehead. Ryuzaki pulled his fingers out and flipped Matt over.

Matt knew what was coming. He was ready. Ryuzaki slowly went into Matt. Matt let out a cry at the pain. "Ryu…Ryuzaki! It hurts!" Ryuzaki went into him deeper. "I…Know...But it won't feel as bad…in a few minutes." He was right. After a awhile it stopped hurting and started feeling good. Ryuzaki began thrusting into him over and over. Matt was moaning at every thrust. Ryuzaki hit his 'sweet spot' and Matt let a loud moan that almost made Ryuzaki come right inside the boy at that very moment. The black haired man was panting loudly, trying not to come yet. Sweat was rolling down both of their bodies, mixing together at places where their bodies touched.

Ryuzaki kept hitting that spot and Matt eventually came. As did Ryuzaki soon after. Ryuzaki pulled out of Matt and collapsed beside him. They were both panting loudly. Matt could barely even keep his eyes open. Ryuzaki brought the blanket up and covered both of their bodies. Matt cuddled against Ryuzaki's bare and sweaty chest. He fell asleep in moments. Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Though you can't hear me…But…Matt…I love you…" He whispered to the sleeping red headed angel in his arms. His angel. His pet.

--

Matt slowly opened his eyes. He looked up, hoping to Ryuzaki but saw only the night stand. He sat up and looked around. "Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki where are you?" He asked the air around him. He looked at the clock. It read 9:23 A.M. They, well he, were asleep for almost an entire day. He searched the floors for his boxers and pants. Once they were found, he slipped them on and walked around looking for Ryuzaki. He was no where.

Maybe he went out? Did he need more jam or tea? Matt walked towards the hole in the wall that was the door and pulled back the cloth. He poked his head out and looked around. He looked down the ally. His eyes froze on the wall near the end of the ally that connected to another.

Shadows were dancing on the brick wall. He started hearing yelling and screaming. His heart started to beat faster and faster. The shadows began to form into people. Two people to be exact. One of the shadows looked as though it was hitting the other. Then one of the arms went through the shadow and came out the other side. Blood began to splatter against the wall. The shadow fell to the floor. Matt could see the upper half of the body now. It lied on its side, a bloody hole through its chest. The body's ribs could be seen. Matt almost puked at the scene.

The body was dragged back so it was no longer able to be seen. After a couple moments the living shadow started approaching Matt. The person turned the corner, coming down the ally. Matt knew in an instant who it was. They approached him, holding a jar of red and a creepy smile growing on their face. The same smile they met the boy with for the first time. Blood was all over his face. He brought a bloody finger up to his mouth and licked the blood off. He held up the jar slightly.

"Just getting some more jam." Ryuzaki said to a frightened Matt.

**Cliff hanger? My attempt at a bloody scene and it failed. Oh well. Reviews are nice! **

**Omg, my face is so red…**

**MelRose19**


	8. Angels

**Hello thar! I'm back with chapter eight!! Angels (By Within Temptation)! Thank you to ginniirox, HaliDarkFire, Deishi-Sama, Kaze Kimizu and EmiJade-3-13 for reviewing! And thank you EmiJade-3-13 (again) and** **XxtaintedflamexX for the story alert and sefieshuko for the favorite!**

**I think the first part of this fails terribly. And I added the middle part because it came into my head and made me giggle. The last part was to get the plot really going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Matt or Beyond Brithday.**

--

Matt stared at Ryuzaki. He was terrified. He slowly backed away into the 'home' they shared. Ryuzaki followed, the smile still on his face. Tears started to form in Matt's eyes. "You really are a murderer…" He whispered.

"Is that a problem?" The man asked, going up to the boy and caressing his cheek. "You know I would never hurt you ever again." His finger traced the small cut line that was starting to close and heal. "But…But why do you…murder people?" Matt wanted to know the straight forward answer but he probably wouldn't get it.

"Why?" He started to laugh. An evil, terrifying laugh that would make gang leaders shake in fear. Matt backed away even more, stepping on the shag rug. His foot dipped into the sticky stains splattered all over the white rug. By just the feel of the stain pressed against his foot, he knew they weren't strawberry stains. Ryuzaki approached him again.

He wrapped his arms around Matt's slim waist and pulled him close into his chest. "Living in this world is difficult for some people. Food is needed to live right?" Ryuzaki leaned even further down and rested his head on Matt's shoulder. "The way I make my strawberry jam is very…interesting…" He breathed against the boy's neck, sending shivers down Matt's spine. "First, I find a victim, kill them, and then drain some of their blood into a jar. I store the blood into the freezer for about an hour or two. Then let it sit out, then once it is somewhat melted, I put it in the fridge."

Matt bit his bottom lip. He wanted to scream. To shove the man off of him. To run far away from this god forsaken place…

(god forsaken…place…)

No, not now. This was more important then them. They no longer mattered to him. What mattered to him was Ryuzaki. But…He felt like he didn't belong here with the man. He wanted to be here, he wanted to run away. He wanted to pull him closer, he wanted shove him away. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He didn't know what to do…

"Ryuzaki…I…" He spoke to the man. Ryuzaki lifted his head up and looked at the boy. He tried to meet Matt's gaze but Matt seemed to be avoiding his eyes. "Yes? What is it, Matty?" Matt looked him in the eyes. Ryuzaki could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. He was tired of seeing his pet so sad. He took the boy's chin into one of his hands, his other with his fingers interlocking with his belt loop of his jeans. "Please don't be sad, Matty. It makes me sad too."

Matt moved his head to right, breaking the man's grasp. He looked at the ground, his head turned away from Ryuzaki. "I'm…I'm just so scared." The black haired man moved his neck so his face was in front of Matt's. "It's okay. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you." He whispered. He looked down also. "I'm also somewhat scared."

Matt looked up the man, "Why?" He whispered back. "I'm scared that you're going to leave me…Like all the others. The others…They were horrified. It didn't matter how much I said I loved them and needed them…They still ran away." Ryuzaki looked at Matt in the eyes. "Please don't leave me…I need you Matty, You're the only one I care for the most out of all of them."

(playing the guilt card eh anything to make him stay i love him you sure its not lust i'm sure)

Matt smiled at Ryuzaki. "I…Need you too. You're all I have. Everyone I ever cared about left me." The man smiled back. "You're going to stay?" Matt nodded in response. "Thank you, Matty..."

--

Matt laid on the bed on his stomach, trying to eat out of a bento box with chop sticks. He was starting to get frustrated. Ryuzaki laid beside him, also on his stomach. He let out a small laugh at the boy's attempt. The red head glared jokingly at the man. "Should I feed you again? It was a lot of fun." Ryuzaki said to the boy, a smirk blooming on his face.

Matt smirked at him back. "Do you just love embarrassing me?" Ryuzaki snaked his arms around Matt, pulling him closer. "Of course, you just look so cute when you blush. It makes me want to do things to you." The man whispered in the boy's ear. Matt blushed at his words. Ryuzaki kissed his cheek, feeling the warmth. He nuzzled his head into the red head's neck.

"Ryuzaki…" Matt said quietly. Ryuzaki looked up. "Yes, my pet?" The man petted his hair, smiling. "What did you do to get these bento boxes?" Matt asked picking up the box. Ryuzaki smiled evilly. "Who said they were _bento boxes_?"

Matt eyes went wide, remembering the conversation about the strawberry jam, and dropped the box franticly, pulling his hands close to his chest The contents went spilling all over the bed. Ryuzaki burst out laughing. Matt looked at him questionly. "I…I was only k-kidding!" He could barely even speak he was laughing so hard.

"Ryuzaki…That was a cruel joke!" Matt playfully yelled at the man. He soon started laughing himself. "Sorry…I had to." Ryuzaki said once they calmed down. "They are real bento boxes. I just stole them." Matt looked at him, serious now. "Did you kill anybody?" Ryuzaki looked away. "Just one person."

Matt looked down at the food all over the bed. He felt bad eating someone else's food, especially if they were killed just for him to be able to eat. He sighed deeply. Ryuzaki looked at back at him. "I didn't mean to. They wouldn't let me get away so I had to kill them."

Ryuzaki, with his arms still around Matt, pulled him into a tight hug. He kissed his forehead. "Next time, I'll try not to." He whispered.

(you sure there is going to be a next time)

--

Matt sat on the bed, looking around at nothing in particular. He was in very deep thought. He decided to finally let his thoughts roam about Mello, his ex-best friend. He realized how much of a bastard Mello truly was. He constantly bossed him around when they were younger. He had no idea why he stayed by his side though. Did he really think he was in love? Man, he sure was stupid when he was younger. His mind played the scene when he told Mello about his feelings.

_A young head of red slowly walked over to a blond boy sitting on a windowsill, looking out over the yard. "Mello…" He said quietly, hoping to get his attention. Mello turned his head and looked at the younger boy. "What, Matt?" He asked irritated. Did Matt really irritate him just by speaking to him? "Uh…I have something to tell you." Mello stood up. "What? Did the rankings change?" Of course, that was all Mello cared about. Beating Near and becoming fucking number one so he could succeed L. _

_"No…But…I wanted to tell you something personal." Matt said, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Personal?" Mello narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah…Mello…I…I… like…you…a lot." He said quietly, part of him hoping Mello didn't hear. Mello stared at him then an angry expression grew on his face. "Matt, I'm not a fucking girl, you should know that."_

_"I do know that." Matt responded simply, looking down. Mello looked at him as if we were insane. "Okay…So wait, are you trying to tell me you're a fag?" Mello smirked at him. "That's really disgusting Matt." The younger boy looked up, a hurt expression on his face. He slowly started to walk over to Mello. "Don't come near me, Matt. I don't want to be around a fag."_

--

Ryuzaki walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and a towel on his dripping wet head. He looked over to the bed. He saw Matt with his knees pressed against his chest, crying into his knees.

--

**Okay, just to get things clear: ****THIS WILL NOT BECOME A MATTXMELLO FANFIC!**

**Also the title of this chapter that was chosen, parts of it are Matt to B and Matt to Mello.**

**Matt to B**

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door._

**Matt to Mello**_  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

_  
_**Matt to B**_  
Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door_

**Matt to Mello**_  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.  


**Matt to both B and Mello**_  
This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.  
_

**Matt to Mello**_  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

**MelRose19**


	9. Mirror

**I'm so lazy… Well here it is! Chapter nine! Mirror(By Barlowgirl)! Thank you to…Uh…Checks reviews and e-mail again(It's been so long…) Okay. Thank you HaliDarkFire, ginniirox, Deshi-Sama, NocturnalHedgehog, Tobi-Konai, and The Shock of Dawn for reviewing! And Chejrnk and Tobi-Konai(Again) for the favorite and Rosina88 and Tobi-Konai(Again) for the story alert.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who I send this to through e-mail. She's always saying nice and cute little comments about it! This chapter is an extra birthday present for her. It's about…Oh shit. About 2 weeks late! Sorry! And it's short…Just like her! I'm so mean…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt, Beyond Birthday, Mello or Death Note. **

Ryuzaki slowly made his way over to the bed. He kneeled in front of Matt, his hand pulling the boy's chin up to look into his eyes. "Why are you crying, Matty?" He questioned. "It's…It's nothing." Matt whispered. "No. It surely is something. I come out from taking a shower and you're crying. Tell me why."

Matt put his knees down and leaned his forehead onto the man's shoulder. "I…I was thinking of one of the people I used to really care about…He…crushed me deeply." Matt whispered. "I told him I liked him and he rejected me completely. It was pure luck when he talked to me again…He…He was my best friend…I've known him my whole life and he just destroys me like that…With…With that g-god damn smirk on his face!" Matt slid off the bed and onto Ryuzaki, which he expected to happen and caught him. He sat with his legs crossed on the floor and pulled the boy onto his lap like before.

Matt wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki's shoulders and leaned his head against his chest. His tears stained through Ryuzaki's white shirt. The man kissed the top of the red haired boy's head. He didn't know what to do. Before when the boy cried, he just simply hugged him, but Ryuzaki felt like that Matt was going to need much more than a hug right now. He needed someone to comfort him. To tell him everything is okay…

"He…He was so cruel…" Matt mumbled against Ryuzaki's chest. Ryuzaki gently petted his hair, hoping it would help comfort him. "He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." Ryuzaki said sternly to the boy.

--

All the way across the world, a man laid dying on the hard ash covered ground. He could hardly see. There was smoke everywhere. He tried to sit up, only to make his lungs cringe and make him cough. He spat up ash and blood. His body felt it was on fire.

He couldn't feel the left side of his face.

_'Matt…Where are…You? You...Were…Always there for…Me…' _He thought, looking over at the mafia base that was on fire. He stared at the red flames. _'The…Flames…They remind me…So…Much of…You…The color…Is the same as…Your hair…Matt…I…I need…You.'_

--

**Wow. That **_**was**_** short. I'm suffering from writer's block right now. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also by the next chapter I think I'll be sure how many chapters this will have left. Though if I decide to make the next chapter really long then that will be the final chapter. But that probably won't happen. **

**I'm also already thinking of a sequel! **

**MelRose19**


	10. Monster

**Lol, Hi, guys! I'm back! I've been busy with school starting up again. Thank you to whoever reviewed and favored and alerted. I can't remember and I'm too lazy to look right now. But thank you. Also, I am no longer MelRose19. I am now Bijou Kyosuke. It's the penname I plan to use when I become a Manga Artist.**

**I am sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to post something so this story would be alive. I believe there are about only 2 chapters left. Then there's the possible sequel.**

**IMPORTANT: **

**Tell me. Do you want the last 2 chapters together or separate? And do you want a sequel? If not I'll just make an epilogue. If you do want one, tell me and there might be a chapters story for the sequel.**

**Chapter 10: Monster. (By Meg & Dia)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Mello, Matt Or BB.**

Mello slumped against a broken wall. He breathed deeply only to hurt his lungs again. It had been three days since the bomb blast. Three fucking days of this torture and pain. It felt like the left side of his face had melted away. His hand slowly brought up his damaged cell phone. Amazingly, it still worked. The blond man was able to get a hold of the only mafia member left that wasn't at the bomb blast. He requested a number and the mafia member gave it to him a few minutes ago.

Mello punched in the number weakly. He hoped that the mafia member was right about the number. He put the phone to his ear and prayed they would answer their phone.

--

"…He didn't even tell me he was leaving." Matt told Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki only nodded. There was a sudden vibration in Matt's pocket. He took out his cell phone. It read Unknown Number. He answered anyway.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. _"Matt…" _The person on the other line spoke. Matt could hardly hear them. _"Matt…Where are…You?" _Matt's eyes widened at the voice. "M-Mello?" He said softly. He couldn't believe it. The bastard was calling him. What the fuck did he want?

There was a loud coughing noise in the background from the other end of the phone. _"Matt…I need you…"_ Now he needs him? What about before when he said he didn't? The coughing noise became hacking. _"I'm…Hurt…There was…An explosion."_

(he was hurt what about when matt was hurt four years ago)

Ryuzaki looked at Matt, eyes begging him to tell him what the fuck was going on. He heard him say Mello. That was the name of the bastard who hurt _his_ Matt. He listened closer hopefully hear what Mello was saying.

"An explosion?" Matt exclaimed. He was actually starting to worry about Mello. Even though he totally ripped Matt's heart to pieces and left him without a word for four years, Mello was still his best friend and first crush, right?

(WRONG)

"Where…Where are you?" Matt asked to the phone. "_I'm…"_ There was more coughing. _"I'm in Los Angles. In North America." _He was kidding right? _"Please come…And help me…" _He seriously expected Matt to fly from Tokyo, Japan to Los Angles, North America? He's high.

"Mello…I…I'm in Tokyo…I can't…" Matt whispered into the phone. _"Please Matt…Please. I-"_ There was beeping from the other end of the phone.

--

**It's been almost two months since I updated. o.o .**

**BK**


	11. My Only

**Hello and welcome to the final chapter. There will be a sequel. But I need a title. Give me ideas.**

**SPECIAL DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, favored, alerted and read this fanfiction. Thank you. **

**Final Chapter: My Only (By Goodnight Nurse) **

--

Mello looked at black screen of his cell phone. The damn battery died. His only connection to help. His only connection to Matt. Now what? Should he just lie here, hoping Matt will show up? He began to cough again. His eyes were getting fogy with hot tears. Was he seriously going to die here? He knew that if he didn't get help, he'll die within the next few days. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get up. He kept falling back down, hurting his body even more. The tears began to pour from his eyes.

_"Matt…Please…Come…I'm dying…" _He thought. The tears wouldn't stop. He slid down the wall and lied on his side. "M-Matt…" He choked out. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open. He tried to keep his eyes open. His vision began to fade. He kept thinking of Matt. Suddenly the vision of Matt's smiling face appeared before his eyes from memory. Even more tears came. Then everything went black.

--

Matt closed his phone. His mind was racing. Mello was hurt. He was in an explosion. Is possible he could be dying? He had to get over there. But how? He didn't have any money for a plane ticket. A lump began to form in his throat. He willed himself not to cry.

(why the fuck is he going to cry he is going to cry out of frustration)

"Ryuzaki…Mello…He's…He's hurt. He was caught in an explosion. He said he was in Los Angles. I…I have to go help-" Matt was cut off by Ryuzaki. "No you don't. That bastard left you remember?" Ryuzaki said sternly to him. "Y-Yeah but…There's a possible chance he's dying! He needs me!" Matt yelled. "Even if you go, he'll be dead! We're in Tokyo! He's in Los Angles!" Ryuzaki yelled back at the teen. Matt stood up. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. He's my best friend. Even though what he did to me was wrong." He began to walk towards the door. Ryuzaki shot up, grabbed Matt by the back of his shirt and threw him onto the couch.

"I said you aren't going to help him!" Ryuzaki yelled louder. Matt was lying on his back looking at the man, trying not to show the fear growing inside of him. He sat up a bit. "Yes I am!" He yelled to Ryuzaki. He tried to get off the couch but Ryuzaki climbed on top of him. "Get off me!" Matt screamed. He tried to shove and kick Ryuzaki off of him. Ryuzaki held him down by the wrist, his knees on Matt's thighs. "Why do you care so much?! He fucking left you! He doesn't give a shit about you! He's only asking you for help because he knows you'll help him! He's just going to throw you away again!"

Matt tried to get out of his grasp. He ignored his words. "Are you even listening?!" The man screamed at him. "Just shut up!" Matt screamed back. Small tears rolled down his face. Ryuzaki felt anger boil down inside him. Why _did_ he care? Does he still love that bastard? Ryuzaki was beyond feeling anger at this point. He let go of one of Matt's wrist and slapped him across the face. Matt's emerald eyes went wide. He put his face close to Matt's face so their noses were touching. "Listen to me. You are not to go. If you dare try to leave, I will kill you without a second thought." Ryuzaki warned. Matt closed his eyes and sobbed. Ryuzaki slapped him again. "Did you hear me?!"

Matt nodded slowly. Ryuzaki got off of him. Matt continued to lie on the couch, crying.

--

-The next day-

Matt sat the table, staring at a brown stain on the table. He couldn't get Mello out of his head. Was he still in pain? Did he get help? Or was he dead? Matt shook his head. Mello would never let himself die. Ryuzaki had gone out an hour after the whole incident. He still wasn't back. Maybe he was out killing again. The thought made Matt shiver. Why was he still here? He could run out right now. But…What if Ryuzaki came back at that moment? He would kill him instantly, like he said.

There was a ruffling of a blanket and Ryuzaki walked into the room. He walked over to Matt. Matt looked up at him. "I'm sorry." The teen said softly to the man. Ryuzaki looked down at him. He pet his red hair. "Don't bring it up again, okay? You make it seem like you're in love with him." Ryuzaki told him. "But…Ryuzaki. You don't understand…I am…I am in love with him. I always have been. I just thought I hated him. It was just love clouded by the pain of being left."

"What about me? Am I nothing? Was I just used as a fill-in?" Ryuzaki glared down at him, anger boiling up again. "I…I don't know…" Matt looked away. He didn't want to face him. Ryuzaki grabbed him by his chin forced him to look up at him. He stared into the boy's eyes. "I don't know is not answer." He said sternly. "Fine. You were. Okay? I do have feelings for you but they aren't strong enough to want a relationship with you." Matt broke out of the grasp. He got up and turned away from Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki stared at him. His pet didn't want him? He didn't care that he loved him? Well, fuck him then. Fuck him and his asshole of a friend. Maybe he didn't love him. "Well…I was just using you also." Ryuzaki said looking to the side. Matt turned around and looked at him. "Okay? I did. I just needed someone to fuck around with. Like I said before, a lot of people have left me before. You are the one who lasted the longest."

"Ryuzaki…" Matt began. "Just leave me alone. Just…Just leave…" Ryuzaki snarled at him, trying to hold himself back from beating the red head. Matt put his head down. "Okay…Good Bye, Ryuzaki…" Matt walked past him and out the door. Ryuzaki looked away from him. He fought back tears when he heard the fabric ruffle. Who was he kidding? He loved the boy. He couldn't do anything now, though. Even if he brought the boy back, Matt still loved that bastard Mello.

Ryuzaki went over to his bed and lied down on it. He tried to remember the feeling of Matt lying beside him…

--

A striped blob walked the streets of Tokyo. He knew where he was going. All he didn't know was how to get there. Tokyo to Los Angles. He was going to need a plane ticket. Unfortunately, he had no money. Could he beat someone out of the money? Great, now he was sounding like Ryuzaki.

(ryuzaki you know you miss him go back to him)

Matt shook his head trying to get the thoughts of Ryuzaki out of his head. He needed to help Mello.

--

-Two Days Later-

"…Up, Mello…Wake up…" Mello heard a distant voice. Was it his memories flying back to him? Matt would always wake him up o the weekends. He would poke and prod until the blond got up. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. It felt like they were glued shut. He forced them to open. He saw a striped black and white sleeve. Then he was looking into green eyes hidden behind orange goggles. "Mello! You're awake…You're alive!" The voice cried.

"Matt?" Mello croaked out. He tried to sit up but fell back down again. He made a small sound of pain. "Don't sit up. You're skin is pretty much all burnt off. You're clothes are melted to you're skin." Matt said softly. Mello tried again and was successful. "Mello?"

"Matt…" Mello panted. "Where…Where the hell have you been? I practically almost died. I called you three…Three fucking days ago. What the fuck took so…Long?" Matt stared at him. This is what he got for coming? Was Ryuzaki right? No…Mello was just pissed off because of the pain. "C'mon, get in my car and we'll go to my hotel. I can fix you up there." Matt told him.

--

Mello lied on the bed of the hotel that Matt had gotten. "Jesus Christ, this place is a shit hole." He thought aloud. Matt came towards him holding a first aid kit. "Well, Sorry. I had to use the money I had for the plane ticket to get over here." Matt remarked. He placed the kit onto the bed and opened it. "Why the fuck were you in Tokyo in first place?" Mello asked him. Matt picked up a bottle of ointment and put some of it onto a cotton ball. "Thought I'd see the world. This might sting a bit." He placed the cotton ball onto Mello's arm. Mello tried to flinch back but Matt held onto him. "Shit! A bit? More like a whole fucking bunch!" He screeched at Matt. "Sorry. I have to use this to help the burn. It's just a small burn though. But…If you think that hurt, wait till I treat your face."

"My…My face?" Mello said to him. "Yeah, half of it is burnt. The left side to be exact." Matt said putting a new cotton ball onto the left side of Mello's neck. "Fuck." Mello mumbled.

--

--Two Weeks Later--

Mello sat in the apartment Matt and he bought last week. He touched the side of his face. It had a horrible, disgusting scar now. He couldn't stand looking at himself. Matt walked back out from the bathroom. "Mello…You should have the bandage around your face." Matt sighed. He had to keep telling to wrap up the left side of his face or else it will get infected. Well, more infected. "No…" Mello simply replied. "Mello!"

"I said no!" Mello yelled at Matt from his chair. "Why not? You should wrap it up so when you go out people won't see that ugly scar!" Matt yelled back. Mello got up and grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt. "Do you ever shut up?" He snarled at Matt. "I'm just telling the truth. You're fucking hideous now." Mello pulled his fist back and hit Matt right in the nose. Matt's neck went back then he looked at Mello. Blood dripped down from his nose. He could taste it on his lips. "What…What the hell was that for?" He yelled at Mello. "You're acting like an ass!" Mello yelled back. "You did it to yourself, jackass! You had try and act all manly and blow a fucking building up! What the fuck did that get you?!"

Mello pulled his fist back again. Matt caught it with his hand. Mello left his knee up and kneed him in the stomach. He let him go and Matt fell to the floor. Mello pressed his booted foot onto his side. Matt started to yell. Mello let go. Matt took in a deep breath to make the pain go away. Mello took this chance to kick him in the stomach. Matt started coughing. He spat up blood onto the green carpet of the apartment. He continued to get kicked by Mello.

And he let him. He just didn't care anymore. Mello was only using him to help him with the Kira Case. He was his dog again. When this whole thing was over he was going to be thrown away again. The pain started to become too much. His vision began to darken. Was he going to be killed? Would anyone save him? Probably not.

Ryuzaki was right…

(you should of listened)

Fin.


	12. Author's Notes

Sobs Omg, It's over

**Sobs Omg, It's over! Well, for now at least. Like I said, there will be a sequel. I just need a title. **

**I cried while typing the final chapter. 1) I found it depressing. 2) I finally got to the end and I had support all the way. Thank you again. 3) IT WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER!1!!11!!1112! I can't stand things ending. Even if there is going to be a sequel.**

**Who agrees there was a lot of Matt-Abuse in the final chapter? I do! **

**BK**


End file.
